1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device that controls a printing device, a control method of the print control device, and a recording medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
Printing data created on a personal computer (PC), for example, with a printing device (printer) generally requires installing a printer driver (device driver) written for a particular printer model on the PC. The printer driver presents a configuration screen (user interface) containing multiple parameter settings for configuring the printing process, and the user can desirably set the printing conditions on this setup screen. See, for example, JP-A-2012-84046. JP-A-2010-176655 further teaches a printing device that can connect to a peripheral device such as a cash drawer.
When another peripheral device can be connected to the printer for use as described in JP-A-2010-176655, settings for the peripheral device can preferably also be controlled from the setup screen (user interface) presented by the printer driver installed on the PC. However, when plural peripherals can be connected to the printer, and when the configuration (combination) of connected peripherals differs according to the user's application, configuring settings in the setup screen can be confusing for the user.